Grape Expectations
by treehuggersanonymous
Summary: obviously you can tell what book this is for by the title, done for english, decided to put it to some use. here goes nothing.


Great Expectations is an expressive novel written by Charles Dickens in the nineteenth century. How is it possible that it is still a popular choice today, two centuries later? Is it Dickens' symbolic characters or is it his brilliantly planned out settings? Some may argue that it is the unique dialect that is used. There is really no one particular element that makes the novel so enjoyable. As a result, readers are encouraged to use their imagination, and alter these components that make the novel so well known, to find out what makes the book so captivating. For example, what would happen if all the characters in Great Expectations were fruits? Not only will they be edible pulpy masses but the novel will no longer take place in the old and dusty nineteenth century, but in the twenty-first century of laptops and solar powered cars. After these changes, will Great Expectations be as alluring as it is without the changes? Read it* and find out.  
  
Otay, so Pip's a Kiwano, a citrus, no particular taste, tasting fruit. Biddy's a sugar apple which looks like an old baseball but tastes ssooooooooooooooooooooooooo good... and Estella's a dragon fruit, beautiful and exotic on the outside, not-so-good tasting on the inside. Bahahahaha. Remember, this was school project not a personal project, I don't read and write about charles dickens on my own. Blah.  
  
Chapter UNO  
  
It is December twenty-first, the sun has just set and the gloomy kitchen is overwhelmed with a ghostly silence. Not a single creak in the icy floorboards is heard. The only thing visible is the comforting blanket of snow through the window. Suddenly, a weak yet forceful light emerges from the refrigerator and faint murmurs increasing in volume are heard as the light gets brighter and brighter.  
"What do you mean you want to mold?" is Biddy's first audible outburst.  
"I'm useless Biddy, I owe so many melons so much mula and my beautiful dragon don't love me no more. In fact, I don't think she ever loved me," replies Pip. The two fruits make their way to the marble kitchen counter, which isn't much warmer than the fridge.  
"...someone's a little slow," says Biddy to herself.  
"What's that?" Pip asks the ever so sweet sugar apple.  
"I said I'm glad we got out of that box, I almost got freezer burn," says Biddy. After several stressful moments Biddy breaks the silence once again, "well you can't mold before Christmas comes, that's for sure, what fun that'll be," Biddy says.  
"What? You want me to mold on Christmas?" asks Pip. "I don't think that would be any fun either."  
"Never mind, an innocent mind like yours would never understand the beauty of molding on Christmas anyways," returns Biddy. "You better smarten up or I won't be the only one dulling all your spikes."  
"Biddy can I tell you something?" asks Pip.  
"Of course you can, that's what I'm here for," says Biddy, "wait hold on a second, let me get something to drink, this may take a while, you never know."  
"No I'm serious this time, I won't take that long," pleads Pip as Biddy smiles and stops rolling around. "Okay, you know that pink dragon fruit Estella?" asks Pip.  
"Yes I know the 'Queen of the fruits' or should I say 'Queen of the brutes'?" says Biddy. After this comment, Biddy recieves an attempt at a deathly glare from Pip. "Okay, okay, I'll listen."  
"Well, you see...um," stutters Pip.  
"Yes I can see, come on, I don't have all day," says Biddy.  
"See, I really really really really really really like her," blurts Pip. Bidding mock faints and gasps.  
"Oh! What a surprise Pip, I never knew you had so much affection for that dragon brute–I mean beaut–I mean fruit," sighs Biddy. "Pip, come here." Pip hops over to Biddy, as close as he can get. Dulling many of his renewed spikes, Biddy vents, "You have told me this about two thousand five hundred and twenty two times to be exact! Unless you have something different to say, don't come to me!"  
"...okay...fine...be that way," says Pip weakly. The marble counter feeling especially colder than before. "I'll leave then, I'll go off and mold, at least now I have another reason to."  
Biddy sighs, "Look Pip, I didn't mean it that way, it's just that you're overreacting and you're only how old? I mean, wake up Pip, if she has enough confidence to tell you that she's not interested, I think that she has enough courage to mean it too." Biddy smiles and leans over to Pip, "now you be a good little fruit and find another fruit to ponder over."  
Once again, silence has filled the air along with the smell of nothingness.  
"Now, about your mula problem, how much do you owe?" asks Biddy.  
"About two thousand," says Pip worriedly. "It's mostly from you know stuff that I do and the other things I do," says Pip nervously.  
"What things?!" exclaims the wide-eyed fruit. "How is it possible to be two thousand mulas in debt?!"  
A new voice rings out above all other noises, which isn't much.  
"It isn't," says a certain magenta coloured fruit.  
"Estella!" shouts Pip.  
The dragon fruit advances on Biddy, "I made him spend that much!" says Estella ignoring Pip, "I forced him to use all those mulas!" Biddy starts to back up as Estella picks up the pace, "It was me who spent those mulas!" The sugar apple is almost falling off the counter, "Me, Me, Me!" shouts Estella as Biddy is nearing the edge of the kitchen counter. "All me!!" and over the top goes Biddy as Pip hops over to edge of the counter as fast as he can.  
"Biddy!" screams Pip at the top of his lungs.  
  
To be continued... 


End file.
